Conner and Katie
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Drabbles? One Shots? Conner McKnight and my character Katie. Enjoy. Reviews Love.
1. Day at the Beach

New one shot. Okay people, I love Conner. Really, the way that he changed was amazing. This is a prelude to What is the Point? Many different one shots will be filled in here, you know, when the plot bunnies attack.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Conner wished that he knew that his friends were coming up to college. He remembered to call his brother to tell him happy birthday, and his friends called him, but no one was going to be coming up today, everyone was busy, so he was taking Katie out to hang out by the beach today.

He should have known that his friends were planning something.

* * *

Conner sat holding Katie as she played his guitar, trying to get the few notes that he taught her correct. They were having a nice time in the shade after getting back a while ago from playing in the ocean.

"Here Katie, like this, that's it."

"I am telling you, you shouldn't bother, I would much rather hear others play."

"Wait until you meet Kira, she would love to teach you too though."

Katie put the guitar off to the side before turning to sit across his legs, "And when am I going to meet your so called friends that you always talk about."

"Soon, I promise, I just…"

"What? What is it? I was teasing Conner, it is okay, I don't have to meet them…"

"No you are, it is just… I like having something, someone, you, to myself, and not having to share."

"You share with my brother?"

"One person. There are like 15ish people, my parents and brother, my three friends from high school and a teacher and the women that own the juice bar. Not to mention my brother and my friends from his academy in Blue Bay Harbor."

"I promise, on my brothers life, that I shall not be stolen by any one of them."

* * *

Trent was following the boy that was Conner's roommate, down a path being followed by Ethan, Kira, Dr. O, Haley, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Shane, Kapri, Dustin, Marah, Cam, and Eric, all talking and laughing. Everyone was carrying something for the night out on the beach. There were two coolers, a medium grill, blankets, and beach toys.

Trent went back to focusing on the boy and saw that he had a phone to his ear and was muttering for someone to pick up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to get a hold of my sister."

"Telling her that you are out for the day?"

"Something like that."

A few minutes later they all stumbled out onto the beach and stopped to stare at the sight in front of them. Conner was sitting on a beach towel and a girl was sitting on his lap. He leaned forward and said something into her ear and she started to laugh, a sound that was carried to them all on the wind. The next thing that happened was that she was jumping up and running towards a bucket not ten feet from where they had been sitting. They all heard Conner scream no as he pushed the guitar away and get up to run at her. But it was too late and everyone started to laugh as Conner got a mouth full of water.

* * *

Conner sputtered the water out of his mouth, to preoccupied to hear laughing other then Katie's. He set off after her as she went to fill the bucket with more water. He charged at her form turning back to him.

* * *

They watched the scene unfold, not noticing that Curtis, the roommate, wasn't watching but instead walking towards the now empty site that Conner and Katie had been sitting at.

They saw Conner charge at the girl who laughed and dove out of the way splashing into the water, coming up a few seconds later laughing, only to stop because she saw her brother at the towels, and turned to see them standing at the entrance. They noticed that Conner's shoulders set into a protective setting before he turned to see who it was, placing his own body between hers and theirs.

* * *

Conner started to move towards Katie after she came up, but he saw how she froze, and saw the fear that was pounding into her eyes. He tensed up and as he turned, he made sure that he was going to block her. But when he turned he the people there he lowered his head and said to Katie, "I guess you aren't going to be a secret anymore."

"Oh…"

Katie walked to Conner's side before waving at the figures and then turning to the towels they had and noticed her brother had their opened bag of chips.

"Curtis…" she muttered before grabbing Conner's hand, "well, introduce me at least."

"Right, come on."

* * *

Curtis watched as Conner led Katie to his hometown friends. He knew that Katie was going to be nervous, she was always nervous about meeting new people, but he also knew that Conner was over protective of her and that she would be fine.

* * *

"Katie this is my brother Eric, these are my friends from school, Kira, Ethan, Trent and my teacher Dr. O and his wife Haley. These are my brother's and my friends from his school Shane, Kapri, Tori, Blake, Dustin, Marah, Cam, and Hunter. Everyone, this is Katie, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Kira said stretching her hand out.

"You too."

"Sis, why in the world did you bring school work with you?"

Katie turned to see her brother standing on left holding her business book and binder.

"Because we were working on the Soccer Camp."

"Curtis, she would let me bring her with if she couldn't do some work today."

"That sounds like her Conner, so you all want to follow me to set up what you have?"

Katie and Conner turned to watch everyone pass by and walk to the area they had set up to set up everything that they had. Everyone but Dr. O and Haley went.

"Hello, I am Dr. Tommy Oliver, they all call me Dr. O."

"I'm Haley. It is a pleasure to you. Conner will have to bring you in to town some day. I am going to go help those children."

"Okay," Katie said turning to see what she was talking about and saw that they boys were wrestling and not getting anything set up.

"Dr. O, how are classes?"

"They are good, normal and quiet, for high school. Katie, how did you and Conner meet?" Dr. O. asked as we started to walk towards the umbrella area.

"Technically we meet freshman year, we had classes together, but last year was the first year we ever talked. Conner and my younger brother were roomies first and I would go over on Wednesday's to hang out with Curtis."

"They have this thing called Date Night where they watch Criminal Minds together. I joined in by default at first by just being in the room. We started to talk from that. Though I had to convince her with the help of her brother to go out with me."

Dr. O laughed as they reached the group. Curtis was then standing next to Katie, an arm thrown around her shoulders as Dr. O went to help Haley and Conner jumped on the pile of boys.

"So," Curtis started, "What do you think of our new family?"

Katie looked out at everyone and smiled at Conner when he looked at her and smiled from under a pile of Shane, Hunter, Dustin and Ethan.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Reviews = Love 3


	2. Rain

The first time Conner and Katie ever kissed, was Conner's attempt at making her not plan on killing her younger brother.

* * *

"Hey Katie wait! Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone Conner, I don't want to talk right now. I just want to go for a walk to think up a plan on how to kill Curtis."

"You can't kill your brother Katie. You may possibly get in trouble for that."

"Shut up Conner."

"Fine, But I am going to walk with you."

* * *

"It has been ten minutes Katie, why are we walking in the rain in silence?"

"I told you, I am thinking of how to kill Curtis…"

"We already made that point, but why are you killing him?"

"Because I can."

* * *

"Katieeee…"

"I will kill you too."

"No you wont," Conner said stopping Katie and holding her shoulders, keeping her in place."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…"

"You are going to need a better reason than that, I am feeling very Wednesday today apparently, so mass murder may be what I need."

"I don't think that you will."

"Why is that Conner."

But instead of saying anything, he reached foreword and placed his lips on hers. When he pulled away, he saw that Katie was standing in shock staring at him.

"You just…"

"Yes."

"And I just…"

"Yes."

"Damn it Conner."

"What?"

But she just walked on, but not before slipping her hand into his and pulling him along, his smile and all.

* * *

"So… What did he do Katie?"

"Conner, stay out of it. Please?"

"Nope, no just tell me so I didn't save his ass for no reason."

"Conner…"

"Katie, we have been walking in the rain for thirty minutes. We are both drenched, you are probably going to get a cold, and I can see through your top… owww…"

"Asshole," Katie said as she pressed her lips onto his for the second time that night.

* * *

"Oh my god, he called you Pugsly... didn't he?"

"Shut up Conner."

Reviews = Love


	3. Hiding places exist for crying

Disclaimer: I own only Katie and Curtis. Joss owns the Buffy quote and Disney owns PRDT crew.

Chapter 3: Hiding places exist for no other purpose.

Katie was trying to keep away from every human being that existed today. She wanted nothing to do with anyone. She ditched her brother; she ditched Conner and his friends. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, and she left her off in her back pocket for the day.

Right now she was sitting on a cliff just outside of Ocean's Bluff, an hour walk from Campus.

It was one of those days that she would get, where everything would go wrong, and people wouldn't make it better, the only thing that did wasn't healthy, so she had to run. Curtis would understand when she didn't show up for breakfast, and he would hopefully try and calm Conner and the rest down when he got back from breakfast.

Breathing in and out, she cried for most of the day, embracing the cold air and water droplets from the ocean below her that made it up to her. She tried had to not think about the past, all that she had done to insure that Curtis turned out fine, that he wasn't as effected as she was. Sometimes, like today, she would feel like a failure, she would feel like the biggest fraud in the world with the smile she would plaster on her face.

She would randomly let out screams into the ocean, knowing the sound would get very far, disappearing into the waves.

The day had slipped away; the pain had again slipped away. And there was nothing more that she wanted to do then curl up in her bed and sleep.

Closing her eyes, she pulled her phone out at turned it on again, while opening her eyes and staring out into the setting sun.

The messages popped up, '_20 missed calls.' And '15 New Voicemails.' And '15 Unread Text Messages.'_

One missed call was from Curtis, 15 from Conner, 2 from Kira and one from Ethan and one from Trent.

Katie ignored the voicemails, knowing that Curtis wouldn't leave her a voicemail. She started through the messages, most of them asking where she was, if she was okay, to call if she needed a ride (that was from her brother), and people asking her to call them back, because they were worried.

As if on cue, her phone started to ring and it was Curtis.

"Hi Cur…"

"Oh thank god, your boyfriend is driving me insane."

"_Let me talk to her Curtis."_

"Conner, hold on. Hey, Katie, where did you go?"

"Bluffs, few minutes outside of town."

"One of those days?"

"Yes, can you come get me, I'll be waiting by the road for you. Bye."

"Wait Kati…"

But she hung up before Conner could get to talk to her. She set off up the path to the road where she would be waiting.

About 20 minutes later, Conner and Curtis drove up, pulling over next to her.

"Hey," she said meekly as Conner looked at her with a slight glare and Curtis unlocked the back seat door.

"Get in sis."

"Why…"

"Because he wouldn't let me go without him. Now we are going back the dorms and you two are going to talk in the dorm room while I entertain our guest."

"Wait…"

"No, you two, you need to talk Kate, you really do."

The rest of the ride was in silence, Conner watching Katie in the side mirror, and Curtis ignoring both of them, watching the road.

Once back at the dorms, the boys got out and Conner opened Katie's door.

"My room."

Katie got out and followed like a scorned dog, ignoring Kira, Trent, and Ethan, into the dorm hallway and into Conner's room.

"Talk Conner, before I leave," Katie said not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"Katie, what the hell were you thinking? Going off like that, not telling anyone where you were going. What if something happened and no one could find you?"

"What if I didn't want to be found Conner? Did you ever think about that? Maybe I wanted to be lost. Maybe I didn't want to come back anymore. You don't get it!" Katie said in a raised voice turning to face Conner, "You don't understand what I have done to make Curtis' life better, what I had to give up for him"

"Don't blame Curtis, Katie, he has nothing to do with this conversation."

"Yes he does. I nearly gave up my sanity to protect him. Those scars, those scars that I have on my back, on my legs and arms, those where to keep his down to a low number. Those are because he would do something because he was young and clumsy and I couldn't stand to see him cry! So I am sorry that I was overwhelmed and needed to be alone. I am SO sorry I didn't feel like I had to tell you where I was going! It is my life! I don't need your approval or your opinion on how I spend my day!"

"I never said that you needed that Katie, but I was worried and I am your boyfriend, I am here to help you! You don't need to run from me. I know about what your parents did, I know what your ex boyfriend did, I know about problems, and you know that I want to help, so why wont you let me!"

"BECAUSE I WAS FINE BEING ALONE! I was fine with it just being Curtis and I! I didn't have to fight the fact that there was someone else that cared. SOMEONE THAT I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH! I was fine Conner, I was fine with the loneliness."

Katie stood shocked with what she had just said, not know how to fix anything anymore, so instead of saying anything more she pushed past Conner and ran out of the room and out the exit door, only to run into her brother and Conner's friends.

"Katie, wait!"

"Conner… Don't!"

"Katie I love you too!"

Katie froze where she was standing from trying to push through Kira and Curtis' holds. She turned and faced Conner before she heard Curtis spoke up.

"You had better not be bullshitting her Conner, or I will kill you."

Katie looked at Conner who came walking up to her, Kira and Curtis stepping away with Trent and Ethan.

"Conner…" Katie tried to talk before falling into Conner, sobbing again for the sixth time that day.

Curtis turned to Conner's friends, "Just to warn you all, I already gave Conner the shovel speak, but I should warn you, he hurts her, I will beat him to death with a shovel, a vague disclaimer is nobodies friend."

Ethan chuckled while Kira replied, "So that is why you have a shovel under your bed?"

"One of the many reasons."

* * *

Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: And remember, if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. Have fun.

I may or may not have told my younger brothers that their future girlfriends are getting this speech.

Reviews = Love


	4. Thinking

Disclaimer: Do not own anything beside the plot and Katie.

Description: Conner does some thinking… Ouch, that has to hurt.

A/N: So… I just finished writing up a draft to an interview paper… lame by the way… and this hit me. And so, here it is… it is supposed to be five, cause four is planned out, I just haven't finished it because I don't know where to go with it. SO this is now number 4. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Conner watched Katie move among the other students as she made her way to him. He had to say that he thought that he was pretty damn lucky having her as his girlfriend. And he couldn't understand how, for two and a half years, she was all but invisible to him. But he could also see how she was, the way she walked through everyone just proved that she was a wallflower and preferred to be that way.

Conner couldn't even remember _really_ seeing her in his classes when he started her, and she said that she had seen him in them all. But then again, she had an eye for remembering people faces and their names

He thought hard on it a lot. He wanted to remember something besides her showing up in his dorm room with his roommate, her brother. The next day he was the first time that he noticed her in class, and for some reason, instead of sitting next to one of his soccer guys, he moved to sit behind her.

Conner snapped out of his thoughts when Katie softly pressed her lips to his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned with her to walk back to her dorm to drop her books off, "how was class today?"

"Bogus, the teacher didn't even know what he was talking about. He mixed up all four theorist and their theories about human behavior in the early childhood. It was horrible; because when anyone tried to tell him he about had an aneurism. He needs to take a vacation. Thank goodness we have four-day weekend. Relaxations… after I finish my two papers, read about 100 pages of three different books, and do a worksheet for extra credit. It should take me tomorrow while you are in classes."

"You know you suck having no classes Friday."

"Conner, you don't have class Mondays usually…"

"Hence you getting a longer weekend then me."

Katie just stuck her tongue out at him before asking, "so, what were you thinking about while I walked up to you? You seemed hard at thought?"

"Oh you know, the usual, nothing."

Katie laughed as they walked and started talking about what she wanted to do that weekend, all while Conner listened. But he was again thinking how he wasted so much time not seeing her for all that time.

* * *

Reviews = Love... and I could use some love...


	5. Dances and dresses are a no

Disclaimer: Do not own anything besides plot and Katie.

Description: Dances aren't either of theirs thing to do… so Firefly marathon?

A/N: Alright, here is number 4… not what I originally planed, but it works. I think that I am going to build off this one. Hopefully, soon too, though I have to finish my Melinda story, but that should be coming out soon! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Dances weren't a thing that either Conner nor Katie wanted to do, they weren't something either of them felt they needed their senior year of college, so on Prom night, both were found sitting on Conner's futon in sweat pants and t-shirts eating popcorn and watching Firefly.

"Okay, tell me again, why you are attracted to Jayne, he is such an…."

"…Ass. It is true, but he likes weapons, lots and lots of them, so I like. I like a lot."

"I know, which was why I dressed up like him for Halloween for you."

"Yes and then we kicked Curtis out for the night. My poor roommate, but she started to like him after that night… I never did find out what they talked about…"

"Do you really want to know Katie?"

"God no… that would be so wrong… I mean they are at the dance, having fun and everything. I have been banished from my room tonight, Ewwww…"

Conner chuckled as Katie placed her head in his lap facing the television, he body curled into a ball.

"I can't believe they canceled this show, it is great."

"Not enough people thought that way I guess."

"They should have. And Why not, hot guys, hot girls, and hot guns. It has everything for everyone."

"Sure hon."

Katie made some noise, that he assumed was a huff, but she was now breathing softer and her eyes had fallen, it looked like she was having trouble keeping them open.

Conner started to run his fingers though her hair and about ten minutes later he could tell that she was asleep.

When the episode ended 20 minutes later, he actually really enjoyed the show somewhat more then Katie knew, he turned the television off and carried Katie to the bed. He walked to the door, making sure it was locked and turned out the lights before making his way back to his bed, where he climbed between Katie and the wall. He didn't' want to have a repeat of Katie screaming about being trapped.

That event had happened at his house and had scared everyone that was there. He had also gotten yelled at for not sleeping in his room, but the guest room with Katie. He never got a full answer about why she woke up screaming or what him laying on the outside of the bed triggered, but after talking to Curtis, he vowed to never trap her like that again.

* * *

Reviews = LOVE


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides my character!

Description: And they meet!

* * *

Curtis walked through the campus, it was a cold January day and all he wanted was to get back to the warmth of him dorm room. He had been in class all day before having to head to the other campus for a meeting that ended up only last 20 minutes instead of the hour in was scheduled for. So in other words it was a waste of time, no one offered to give him a ride back, and he was still going to be late because the bus broke down.

As Curtis made his way into the dorm hallway he looked up and saw that his sister was sitting out side his door.

"Sorry I am late Katie. The meeting was a waste of time. I was the only one that had anything done and the bus then broke down and I couldn't get a hold of my roommate to come get me."

"It's fine Curtis," Katie said standing up from her sitting position, "I only just got here, some guy in class was bugging me."

"Who?"

"Don't know, don't care. Someone actually stood up for me… though I was about to kick his ass with my book bag."

"Did you get his name?"

"No, I said thank you and left, I was late for getting here to see you."

"Alright, come on. Do you have a movie that you want to watch?"

"I was thinking… You Can't Take It With You. You know that one that I found in that box at the grandma's house when we were helping clean out the place?"

"Right, okay, put it in. I am going to run down to the bathroom first. Don't start without me!"

"Fine, yeah whatever!"

As Curtis left, Katie started up the television and DVD player and then put the movie in before making her way to sitting on the corner of her brothers bed, her back against his desk.

She held the remote in her hand, just staring off into space waiting for her brother to come back, and when the door opened and more then her brothers voice filled the air she turned her head.

"So Conner, this is my sister Katie, Katie this is …"

"Oh, hi…"

"Hello."

"You two know each other?"

"Um yeah, he was the guy that helped me after class today." Katie said getting off the bed and standing. "Thanks again for that."

"No problem… actually, you dropped some note cards. I was going to give them to you on Monday, but I guess I can give them to you now."

"Note cards? Oh! Oh my, I need those, thanks again!"

"No problem. Here you go," Conner said pulling the cards out of an outer pocket of his backpack and handing them to him. "Anyway Curtis, like I was saying, I am going home for the weekend. Mom called and such, and my brother are having a party. I was going to ask if you were sure that you didn't want to come, but now."

"Thanks anyway," Curtis said as he moved to stand by Katie, making his excuse being grabbing the remote, the real reason he could tell Katie was getting un comfortable, "but got plans all weekend. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you properly Katie, see you."

"Bye," Katie said quietly, and as soon as he was gone she rounded on her brother, "you said he wasn't going to be here today."

"He wasn't supposed to be. Sorry," Curtis said sheepishly putting his arm around his older sisters shoulders. "You can start the movie while I throw some popcorn into the microwave here."

"Sure thing bro."

And the old time movie fest started with a bang… Literally... the microwave kind of exploded…

* * *

Reviews = Love


	7. Death

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides my own characters.

Description: And he is dead.

* * *

Katie watched the water race up the fake beach, tears falling down her face, crying so hard. Curtis sat with an arm around his sister, watching the people walking around down the beach.

"He should have made it back. He was supposed to make it back."

"I know sis… They all were."

"But… we were… Curtis… what am I supposed to do? I don't think that I can continue anything. I got so used to it not being this…"

"To it just being the two of us anymore, that now it is strange?"

"Yeah. It was nice to have someone else too. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we survived the trip here, we survived the past two months, we have an apartment, and you have a job helping at the hospital. And I was thinking that I could, you know, start the soccer…"

"NO!... just … not yet. I need time."

"I know sis. I know. But maybe it would help opening a place for the soccer, just like you two had before. We could even name it Conner's Haven?"

"I'll think about it Curtis… I just… this bracelet feels so cold."

* * *

Reviews = Love


	8. Scars

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... like it says in the past so many chapters!

Description: Chapter 8 Woot woot... and actually, saved on my computer, this is chapter 6... but I didn't have a muse to finish it until today. But whatever. Scars are shown... both physical and mental!

* * *

Conner found Katie standing in front of him in nothing but a bra and underwear under her towel.

"You don't have to show me, Katie, not if you don't want too."

"Conner, you know about them, and I figure… I figure that this is the next step for us."

Katie turned around and let the towel fall to the ground, showing her back to him and the scars that littered her skin.

"Katie…"

She didn't say anything; she just stood and held her head high. She didn't think she should feel shame over this, it was her body, and she earned these scars protecting her brother. She wasn't afraid of why she had them anymore. She knew that she was changing, and it was a good change.

Keeping her eyes open she turned to face Conner and looked at his face; she didn't drop her eyes no matter how much she wanted to, but that didn't stop the tears when she saw the fallen look on Conner's face change into a look of anger as he saw the scars that were on her stomach and chest.

"You should know… he cut deep enough…. I can't have children…" Then a sob ripped through her and she collapsed to her knees sobbing and Conner was holding her in a second.

Later that night, when Curtis came back and saw his sister sleeping in bed with Conner, saw the all the clothes on the floor, including his sisters underwear and bra and Conner's clothing, he pulled a face before leaving and heading back to his sisters dorm that he just left. He guessed that he would be spending the night after all with his girlfriend.

* * *

Reviews = Love.

ANd does anyone just want a story about Curtis... or anything with him. Cause I know that he is in many stories, but I don't know how people feel about him?


	9. Surprise Ducktape?

Disclaimer: I don't own… Wish I did…

Description: Surprises have strange endings.

A/N: This one kept changing, but I finally figured it out!

* * *

"Really? You got tickets to see them on the 20th?"

"Yes… you still want to go, right?"

"YES! But…" Katie looked up to look at Conner before continuing. "They were so expensive…"

"I know someone on the inside Katie, and don't worry, I am allowed to spend money on you."

"But…"

"No buts. Now will you please relax and finish your paper so that I don't feel bad about taking you."

Katie smiled, kissed Conner and then jumped up a few more times with the tickets in her hands before the door opened.

"Emily! HE GOT ME TICKETS FOR THE CONCERT!"

"Really! Oh My God!"

Both Katie and her roommate Emily jumped up and down for a while before a hand snatched the tickets from Katie's hands.

"Conner, give them back," Katie said holding her hand out.

"Paper, then gloating about the best boyfriend ever."

"Fine, but I am not happy about this paper. And how am I supposed to concentrate knowing about what is going to happen in two weeks. CONCERT!"

"I could sell the tickets."

"Don't you DARE!" Katie screamed as she jumped at Conner, but he dived out of the way onto the futon under Emily's bed. It wasn't the smartest plan; Katie then turned and jumped on him there.

"Oww…. Katie… "

"Sorry. Now, Emily," Katie said as she turned to sit in Conner's lap, "can you hand me my laptop to finish my paper?"

"Hey!"

"Sure Katie."

"Thanks! Ugh… papers…"

"Do you think that you could move before you get your computer?"

"Emily… I think that my chair is talking to me… this could be serious!"

"Oh god! What are we going to do? Should we call Curtis?"

"Nah, I think that I should find the duck ta… ahhhh!"

Katie looked up at Conner from the floor and smiled as innocently as she could.

"Emily," Katie said with the most serious expression on her face she could muster, and the most serious tone, "we are going to need rope too."

* * *

Reviews = Love!


	10. Music

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except Katie, Curtis and Emily. Don't own the songs either… I mean I bought them, but I can't claim full ownership…

Description: Conner and Katie and stuff…. And yes, one of them has the song lyrics. I paused it to put the lyrics in for a full affect, other then that (which it doesn't say you can't do in the rules) everything is good!

A/N: This is so freaken hard. Harder then I thought that it was going to be...

**These are the rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

**This Town by Ministry of Magic**

Conner said the pill of books on Katie's desk and smirked. She was reading them again… at least that was what he thought until he saw little pieces of paper sticking out of them.

"What are you doing Katie?" Conner asked setting his bag down and sitting on Emily's desk.

"I have to write a paper about why friendship is important to people and how with out proper friendship people get lost… and I was doing good until I had to start finding quotes. Then," Katie said looking up at Conner and smiled, "why not use Harry Potter because that is what it is about! But then… I started to read more then what I needed..."

"So you're paper isn't done then?"

"God no…"

Utopia by Within Temptation

Katie stood in Conner's arms at the Concert. She smiled and mouthed the words along as Conner swayed them back and forth.

Katie tilted her head back to stare up at Conner and smiled when he smiled down at her.

She couldn't believe that she was actually here, in a crowd of Within Temptation.

She also couldn't believe that she had the best boyfriend that she ever had. She sometimes didn't think that she deserved him, but she was happy that she had him.

She watched Sharon sing out over the crowd sitting on her stool with the singer Chris Jones sitting next to her. She dreamed of this night, dreamed of it after Conner gave her the tickets and now she was here.

She turned and wrapped her arms around Conner and kissed him.

**Got Dynamite by Demi Lovato**

Katie smiled at Conner while she stood on the stage for Karaoke… she had no idea how he convinced her to get up her… but she was going to but on a show for him and his friends.

_"I can't take your hand and lead you to the water_

_I can't make you feel like you don't feel_

_But you know you wanna_

_Find out how to crack me, log in, try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go"_

_Katie smiled out at her shocked boyfriend and his friends before getting more into the role._

_"Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite, got dynamite?_

_I can't paint this picture just so you can hang it_

_I can't wait for you to understand_

_If you just don't get it_

_Find out how to crack me, log in, try to hack me"_

She leaned forward and bent at her waist staring at Conner and continued to sing.

_"Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite"_

_She stood and started out above everyone._

_"When the walls come crashing down_

_I hope you're standing right in front of me_

_When my past lies all around_

_'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene_

_And make the walls come crashing down_

_Got, got dynamite?"_

She again looked at Conner at the last verse and sighed.

_"Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite, got dynamite?_

_Got dynamite? Got dynamite? Got dynamite?"_

She smiled as she bowed for her applause and looked out at the group she was with. She smirked.

**Perfect by Hedley**

Katie stood in the office of the soccer building in Corinth. She watched the children run around and turned her back to the window. The tears fell down her face and she slide to the ground pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head sideways on her knees.

She didn't mean to forget… or remember that she forgot, but here she was, remember that she forgot Conner's birthday yesterday.

She didn't hear the door open, but she felt the arms circle around her. She knew who it was and let her legs fall down and felt a small body sit on them.

"I'm okay sweetie, I just remembered something sad…"

"But…"

"It's okay honey. Hug?"

The little girl hugged her and asked, "Is it okay if I cry too?"

Katie didn't ask, she just nodded and held onto her 'daughter' as they both cried.

**This is Home by Switchfoot**

Katie looked at her 'daughter' while they sat at the park.

"You would have gotten along with my brother, he was a rebel. He used to take me fishing… even though I was older. He took me. He taught me to fish and that you didn't need to get any to have a successful day out."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Katie said with a wide smile. "But I think that you and Conner would have gotten along better. He was as wild as you are. He loved soccer too, and he loved hanging out with kids too by the time I met him. He would have loved you."

"Who was Conner?"

Katie realized that it was the first time that she ever said his name to her. She didn't know how to answer at first, but finally got it out right.

"He was home."

**Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue**

Conner sat on the stool at the Cyber café while Katie sat at the table with Kira, Trent and Ethan. Conner was playing his guitar.

Katie recognized the song at first, but his words were different, they were about her. And she knew that everyone knew with the way he was looking at her.

Katie couldn't help but blush and look down only to have Kira poke her side and smile at her when she looked up.

She turned back to the stage and smiled at Conner, only to make him smile more and sing a bit brighter.

Katie smiled as he played the end and turned bright red when Kira leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "Is this all true… cause I think Dr. O is as red as you at the moment."

Katie had forgotten he was there too, back at the bar area with Hayley. She got redder.

**Gravity by Embassy**

Katie was just heading to the bathroom… but that wasn't were she ended up. Instead she was running from her father… who was dead.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Katie ran, she had to keep running.

But he still caught her and threw her down. When she looked up she found herself in her old bedroom.

"YOU THINK THAT THIS IS YOU!" He yelled pointing at a mirror that showed her and Conner laughing and walking through a park. "YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING."

He started to pull his belt off and raised it over his head and slamming it down on her. In reality it wasn't there, but in her head, she was at home getting another beating.

When Conner and the rest found her she had slipped into a comatose state, tears running down her face.

**Howl by Florence + the Machine**

She didn't know why she came out here anymore, because Briarwood was creepy and she should have believe the rumors about the woods, that there was a monster.

But this was were she was supposed to get help for Conner. He had been acting strange since they got into town and she had to get help. But a beast that she swears was following her was not what she wanted.

She turned again at the noise to left and saw a giant shadow of a beast there. She turned and ran forward. She ran and ran, trying to make her way around trees and roots. But she tripped on one and fell flat onto her face. She quickly turned over to come face to face with the beast.

It brought its clawed paw to her face.

The next thing she was shooting up in bed and swearing to never watch horror movies before bed.

She turned and saw Conner and smiled. She rolled over into Conner's arms and went back to sleep.

What she didn't see was her filthy clothes in the corner in the clothing hamper.

**Into the Fire by Thirteen Senses**

"What do you believe in Conner?"

"What?" Conner asked confused.

"You told me that it was silly to believe in Him. SO I want to know what you believe in."

"Katie… You believe in a lion."

"The author was writing him as Jesus. I just happen to find Aslan a bit better then the way that the church make Jesus be."

Conner shook his head, "Aslan isn't Jesus… he is a lion."

"Have you even read the books?"

"No, I haven't. You know me, not much of a reader."

"I have Conner. I also read the bible. You believe what you want, but I believe what I believe. And it isn't as if I pray with Aslan's name."

**Everything is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack**

Katie was dancing around her dorm room. She was alone and the music was blasting so she didn't hear the knock or the door opening with Conner standing there.

She belted out the next few lines jumping around with her eyes closed before the song ended and she froze when she heard clapping. She turned fast and saw Conner.

"Asshole," she said with a smile on her face. "Like what you saw?"

"Absolutly, I love the little wiggle that you did with your hips. It was… very nice."

"Perv."

Katie smiled as she walked over to him and closed the door and locked it.

"Any news?"

"Nope," Conner said with a smirk as he took his coat off, "Everything is fine."

* * *

Reviews = Love!


	11. The Park

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Katie and the plot. I also sadly, don't own that version of the ring.

Description: Day at the park, and Conner has a surprise.

A/N: Came to me when I was out and about. The ring is at going to be on my profile page (the only link so far). I think that it is beautiful. The version that I own isn't at cool, but I love mine.

* * *

Katie pulled her back over her shoulder and raced out her dorm door; she was late to meet Conner at the park. After locking her door, she turned and ran down the hallway and dodged her floor mates as she rushed down the stairs and out the door to outside.

It was only about half a mile, and she ran there, her bag hitting her hip and her breathing strong. She _did_ love to run, one of the things Conner and her had in common. She smiled as she rounded the corner to the park and saw Conner kicking a ball around with a few children, their parents watching from a bench. Katie made her way across the street and waved at Conner who saw her and stopped playing.

The kids all stopped to look and waved too before continuing their game with out Conner. He jogged his was over to where Katie was on the sidewalk and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her before saying anything.

"How was your day?" Conner asked taking her hand and walking with her to his stuff by a big tree.

"Pretty good, class was fast today. I actually knew everything that we were talking about. How about you? Your class was canceled right?"

"Yeah, so I came here. I was working on some plans that I had when the kids showed up. The ball came at me and I kind of got sucked into the game. The parent's thought that it was great, they sat down and talked. So, you brought the kite?"

Katie smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, I got it yesterday. I hope that we can put it together correctly, leave it to Curtis to send me one from China that is going to be like five feet long. Good thing we live somewhere where there is a lot of wind."

They sat down and started in on the kite. In the end it was going to be a smaller dragon with streamers as its tail. When they were done they stood and Conner took the kite part while Katie held onto the string.

"Ready?" Conner asked getting ready to run with the wind.

Katie smiled, "Go."

And Conner ran, and soon the wind caught the kite and up it went, and Katie let the string go out to let the kite rise higher. Conner soon came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. The little kids ran under the shadow, and the younger ones went to their parents, pointing and yelling about the kite.

"I think," Conner started, "that we are getting a fan base."

"Excuse me," a little voice came from their left, "can I try?"

Both looked down and saw a little boy, looking up at the kite in awe. Katie nodded and bent down, Conner backing up a little to watch.

"Here, stand in front of me and put your hands under mine and hold on tight."

Conner saw the man walking towards them looking at the little boy, Conner moved to walk over to meet him.

"Hey, sorry about Timmy. I didn't even notice that he was coming over until he was half way over."

"No problem, Katie loves little kids."

"She is really good with him." The man said as he smiled watching his son and her play. Soon though the little kid was thanking Katie and running over to his dad.

"Daddy, daddy. She let me fly the kite! She let me fly it! I want a kite like that one. Can I please?"

"We can discuss getting you a smaller one then that one first with your mom. Come on now though, we have to go get your mom. Tell her thanks for me."

Conner nodded and smiled as he walked over to Katie, who was still flying her kite high in the sky. He wrapped his arms around her again, and she leaned back into him, sighing as she enjoyed the day.

After about an hour, the two had pulled the kite down because the wind was dying down. They had made their way up a path into the park and found a nice spot to sit against a tree and watch the people that were walking bye.

"Did you know," Conner said pointing down the path they had been walking towards, "This is near where I first kissed you. You were so hell bent on trying to plan to kill your brother, it was the only thing I could think of to calm you down."

"I remember, I also remember being sick for a week after. But at least you brought me soup," Katie said. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, feeling the heat of the sun through the trees landing on her. She smiled into the sunlight.

Conner looked down and was watching her, her eyes closed, smiling as she soaked in the warmth. She was so different from when he first started to date her, and watching her he realized that it had only been two and a half years. They had started dating sophomore year, right after winter break, and now, in two weeks, graduation. He smiled at Katie when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Katie scooted back so that she was sitting too, and brought her legs up to wrap her arms around them. Conner leaned forward, wrapping his arms around hers, holding her hands.

"Graduation in two weeks, Conner. It doesn't feel real does it?"

"Not all the time," Conner answered. He looked out over the open park and watched the people moving through.

"And Curtis will be back in a week, so he will be able to be there. Then your mom is planning that party. She is too nice to Curtis and me."

"No such thing as her being to nice… well, maybe making me bring cookies to Dr. O. But that was different."

Katie nodded and then smiled, "plus, at the party, we get to announce the plans to the soccer building."

Conner smiled, they had been working hard on that. He then smirked.

"Plus, I think we will have another announcement for the party too."

Katie turned and stared at Conner, "What are you talking about?"

Conner didn't speak, he just nodded forward and Katie turned her head, looking down over the park.

"Conner, what am I supposed to be…"

"Look down," he said, holding his hands in front of her still, but now he was holding a small velvet box in them.

He heard and felt her intake of breath. He felt her tense up and could feel her body getting ready to cry.

"Katie, I don't want to spend my life with out you. Will you please marry me?"

Katie turned to face Conner, and he could see the tears that had already started falling, but the smile on her face told him that everything was happy about those tears. She jumped onto him, and pulled him down next to the tree. Her lips landed on his.

She pulled away and nodded, "Yes, Conner, yes!"

Katie pulled herself up onto her knees and waited, bouncing slightly, as Conner sat up, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He pulled the ring out of the box and Katie then really looked at it. It was a white gold Claddagh ring, with a small emerald and ruby in the heart spot and a smaller diamond in the crown. Her smile grew as he slipped it on her finger.

"It's so pretty, Conner."

"I'm glad you like it. I knew that you didn't want a Diamond, but I wanted you to have at least a small one. I hope that you like it, I feel really bad about you loosing your old one at the beach."

Katie smiled at Conner, "It is perfect. Everything is perfect. Come on," Katie said pulling Conner up as she stood, "We have to go skype with Curtis. I have to tell him."

"But the plan was for the party after Graduation," Conner said being pulled along, his bag having been thrown over his shoulder in a hurray.

Katie stopped. "Oh… that would be more fun, but he is going to tell something is different next week when we pick him up at the airport. And I am not taking the ring off. He will see it, he sees everything."

"Didn't think of that," Conner said, pulling Katie into him. "But, we could buy a chain. That way you are still technically wearing it, just not on your finger. We have a week to find one, then you only have to wear it on the chain for a week."

"Sneaky," Katie said with a smirk. "I like it."

Conner smiled as he took her hand in his and they started to walk back to his apartment. The next two weeks was going to be worth the surprise at the party.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	12. Engagement

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Katie and the plot.

Description: Conner and Katie head to a party at Dr. O's house. They are going to share their news.

A/N: This is pretty much word for word what I wrote at work one day when the boy I watch was sleeping on the couch and Disney Channel was on.

* * *

They were driving in Conner's car to Dr. O's house for a party. It was the day that they were announcing that they were engaged and moving to Corinth City in a few weeks. Everyone was going to be there; Conner's team, the teams that Dr. O knew and the teams that Conner and his team were friends with; they were crashing the party with their news. Curtis and Emily were already in Reefside, because Curtis had to go talk to a company there about working with him for a class next semester.

"You ready to do this? Tell everyone about us?" Conner asked, taking his eyes off the road long enough to look at Katie, who had pulled her legs up to her chest, her feet on the seat.

"Yes. It has been so hard not telling Curtis, and he has noticed that I am hiding something from him. It is so hard keeping secrets from him."

Katie smiled at Conner before turning back to stare out the windshield window. She played with the ring on her finger, twirling it around in the sun so that it glittered in the car.

"I know that your mother likes me, and thinks of me as a daughter, but I also have heard horror stories about mothers hating their sons getting married…"

"Trust me," Conner said, sliding one hand to Katie's hands and grabbing one. "She is going to be so happy. The last time that I called home, she was bugging me about when I was going to be asking you to marry me. Mind, this was after we got engaged, but she doesn't know that. She wants you as a daughter-in-law, she wants you in the family. Plus, I want you forever, so if she had a problem with you, she would have to deal with it."

Katie smiled at Conner, "you know me, I worry…"

Conner shook his head, "I think the real worry should be Curtis. I didn't even ask him if it was okay if I asked you to marry me… not that I needed too, but what if he wanted me too?"

"He gave you the shovel speech when we started dating…"

"Before actually," Conner said, turning the blinker on to turn onto the dirt road. "He made a point of pointing out that if I was going to date you I should now how much he was willing to do to protect you."

"He is sweet," said Katie, a smile on her face as she started to collect her camera and bag.

"He is crazy too…" Conner said, shaking his head.

"Of course, but I wouldn't have him any other way. Is that the turn up ahead?"

"Yes it is." Conner turned on his blinker and turned the car onto the dirt road.

"I know that you are telling them that we are engaged, but are we also telling them about us getting an apartment in Corinth City and starting up the soccer organization? After we graduate this semester?" Katie asked, as she put her feet back on the ground and started collecting her things into her bag.

"I was thinking that we would. It would be easier to tell them everything at once. We tell them that we are engaged and then that we are moving and started everything up in Corinth after we graduate." Conner smiled, he pulled the car up behind Kira's jeep and parked.

Both got out of the car and while they grabbed what they were taking up to the party, they could hear the buzzing of people talking and smell the food cooking in the backyard. Katie smiled over at Conner before they headed up to the house front door. They walked in and ran into Kira and Tori first.

"Hey you guys," Kira said, pulling Katie into a hug, and Tori and Conner hugged and said hello.

"Hi Kira, hey Tori," Katie said, giving a quick hug to Tori, "How's the party?"

"There is more in the car, Ethan, Trent in the backyard?"

"Yeah, everyone is back there, you are the last to arrive. Surprisingly though…" Kira said with a smirk on her face, "it isn't like you had to made almost five stops to buy things on your way here."

Katie laughed as Conner stuck out his tongue at Kira before going through the house to the backyard to get Ethan and Trent to collect things from the car. Katie, Kira and Tori moved out into the backyard, joining the rest of the partygoers.

Time past, and games came and went, people cheering for family and friends. Katie was having a great time, watching and playing with members of her soon to be huge family. She watched Conner win the game that he was playing before she saw him tap his ring finger and then his chest. He wanted to tell everyone. A huge smile broke out across Katie's face.

Conner came up to her and grabbed her hand, kissing her on the cheek. "Ready?"

She nodded, her stomach feeling like it was filled with butterflies all of a sudden.

"Yes, lets do this."

Conner stepped forward and called out, "Hey everyone, can I have your attentions please."

People stopped conversations that they were having and turned to face Conner and Katie. "Katie and I have an announcement to make. We have been dating for two years now, and through all our ups and downs, problems and triumphs, secrets and lies, and tears and laughs, we now have a strong trust and love of each other. It has been built up, broken and reshaped into what we have now. So we are here to announce to you that we are engaged."

Conner reached behind Katie's neck to undo the clasp on the necklace that held her ring. He pulled it out and slid the ring on Katie's finger. A cheer and clapping broke out among the people around them. Conner's family and friends came forward to congratulate them, and slowly, as the excitement filled the air, the afternoon was filled with talk of weddings and plans.

The games continued and the food lasted a long time, well into the afternoon and night. Katie would look up from where she was standing, people busy congratulating her and looking at the ring that Conner got her, to watch the sky darken and watch the stars starting to come out.

She was happy.

* * *

One more chapter after this one. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.


	13. The End

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Katie and the plot.

Description: Katie and Conner are trying to get out of the city they are in and trying to get home.

A/N: This is the last chapter. This is before "What is the point?".

* * *

Conner watched the city burn. Katie was trying to get a hold of her brother and Emily, but the phone system was crashing and trying to use any electronics was a big risk.

"CONNER! I can't get through… I don't know where Curtis and Emily are. What if they didn't make it to Corinth City yet? We can't leave yet! Oww!" Katie yelped, then she threw her phone into a brick wall, but not before Conner saw that the screen turned red. "No! That was the last chance to find him…"

Katie sank down to the ground, her back to a brick wall. Conner came over and slid down next to her, "We can't wait; we have to go. The others are holding off the robots for as long as they can, but they wont be able to last much longer. I have to…"

There was an explosion overhead, followed by screams to their left down at the end of the alley. They saw people run by, being followed by grinders. They sat frozen in fear, hoping that none of the grinders would look and see them, but that hope vanished when one turned, followed by five others.

"Run," Conner said, standing, "Katie, get up and RUN!"

Conner pulled her up, and pushed her behind him, "Run as fast as you can Katie, and don't look back. I will find you. RUN!"

Katie wanted to argue, but she trusted Conner so she turned and ran as fast as she could out of the alley and into the panic. She ran past fires, ruble and dead bodies. She ran until she was leaving the city behind and was out into what had once been a prairie. It was now dust and ash. She ran alone until she fell to the ground in exhaustion. She froze when she heard something running fast towards her, faster then a human should be able to run.

She looked up as a shadow covered her from the sun and saw a giant blue shape. It jumped over her, and she threw her arms over her face and she dove back into the ground as explosions happened. She looked back up and saw Theo's jaguar stood guard in front of her.

She stood and looked in front of him and saw a pile of grinders on fire.

"Conner…" she looked back towards the city where smoke was filling the sky. She started to run that back towards the city, because if Theo was able to send help there was hope that Conner was okay. She would find him.

The jaguar stopped her. She was shaking her head as she tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let her. Tears started to run down her face as her heart started to shatter and pain filled her.

"No…"

The jaguar nudged her shoulder and when she was looking at him, he looked as his back and then at her again. Katie caught on and slowly nodded. Once she was on his back, she gave the pillar of smoke in the sky a final look before the jaguar took off towards the only part in the sky that was not filling with smoke. Back home to Corinth. As the tears ran down her face she grew angry, he was supposed to follow her, meet her.

She shrieked as she clung on tighter as the ground exploded around her and the jaguar. She buried her face into is metal fur as she cried. They weren't going to be married in two days. She couldn't think anymore, it hurt too much, and the sudden hollowing in her chest… she knew that he had died. He was gone. She knew it now.

Then she hit the ground, slid and rolled. She fell right through the jaguar. She was in pain, everything ached and she rolled onto her back and slowly sat up. She had to lied back down for a while to stop the world from spinning. When she was able to finally stand, she could hear the grinders over the sand dunes everywhere. She slowly started her way towards the clear sky, tears leaving streaks on her face, where the dirt, blood, and grime were washed away.

The jaguar was gone and nothing else came to help. She was alone in the deserted area. The sand beating at her skin, rubbing her exposed skin raw, and getting into her cuts making them sting. She trudged up the side of the dune in front of her, falling over and over again. But she finally made it to the top. In the distance she thought she saw the tome of the dome of Corinth…. But it was to late.

She fell down to her knees, then the rest of her fell, as she lost consciousness. She was going to die so close to home… but was it home anymore. Conner was dead and she didn't know where Emily and Curtis were anymore.

She didn't hear the Medical Bus found her five minutes later.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me the whole time. I hope that you enjoyed the chapters/stories. Reviews = Love.


End file.
